warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/The New Prophecy
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in The New Prophecy arc. ''Midnight *In the previous cover, Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes.Shown on the cover of ''Midnight *The book repeatedly states that four seasons have passed since the events in The Darkest Hour, but this is not possible, as The Darkest Hour took place in leaf-bare, while Midnight starts off in greenleaf; the delay is rather six seasons. *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. *Graystripe is mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat. *Tawnypelt says "So are you dangerous." when it's supposed to be "So are you." or "You're dangerous too." *Feathertail is mistakenly mentioned with a flecked gray pelt. *Tawnypelt says "I don't much like it either, but we should wait and see what StarClan want." It should say "I don't like it much either", and "wants" instead of "want". *Brambleclaw says "I'm just telling you what I think StarClan want". It should say "wants" instead of "want". *Firestar says "StarClan know what Sandstorm will think about this!". It should say "StarClan knows" instead of "StarClan know". *While Mistyfoot is talking to Leafpaw and Sorreltail about the disappearance of the four cats, she tells them Feathertail and Stormfur had always undergone scrutiny about having a father in RiverClan, yet Feathertail and Stormfur's father was actually ThunderClan, and their mother was RiverClan. ''Moonrise *The allegiances contains many mistakes, including the absence of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Rowanclaw's gender again being female, and Sorreltail being listed as Sorrelpaw, despite earning her warrior name in the previous book. *Stormfur is accidentally called "Sormfur." *Brightheart is mistakenly spelled as "Brighteart." *Tawnypelt is mistakenly said to have amber eyes, even though she has green eyes. *Clan is accidentally typed with a lowercase "c", reading "clan" twice. *Purdy exclaims "Great StarClan" but it is established in Midnight that before he meets the Clan cats he does not know of StarClan, so it is unlikely he would use this phrase. *Leafpaw describes 3 cats from ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan; Russetfur, Cedarheart and a tabby tom. She explains that Cedarheart attacks her but then in the next sentence he is described as being in a fight with Brackenfur. *Brambleclaw states that he scented rabbits before the eagle attacked, but this was never mentioned before now. *Brambleclaw says, "Then we'll come sneak back and rescue Stormfur" when it should say either "we'll sneak back" or "we'll come back" *A sentence reads "How could four Clans become one if the WindClan cat were killed?" but it should read "if the WindClan cat ''was ''killed" Dawn *Rowanclaw is once again listed as a she-cat. *The word "everything" is misspelled to read "everyhing." *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned with a black pelt. *The word "pierced" is misspelled to read "pieced." *Dustpelt is misspelled to read "Duspelt". *Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw twice in the book, even though she has had her warrior name since Firestar's Quest. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." Also, with that comes Firestar mistakenly called golden, instead of a ginger tabby. *Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. *The word "thought" is misspelled to read "though." *Crowpaw is mistakenly called by his warrior name when he is still an apprentice at the time. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called pale bracken-colored. *Brightheart is mistakenly described as having a 'tortoiseshell splashed coat' when she is in fact ginger and white. *Leafpaw describes seeing 'white and ginger fur flashing through the undergrowth'- later, this is revealed to be Sorreltail and Brackenfur, neither of which are white and ginger (Sorreltail is tortoishell and white, Brackenfur is golden-brown). *When Squrrielpaw is angry at Brambleclaw, the description reads "how dared he gloat?" when it should read "how dare he gloat?" *As Squrrielpaw and Sorreltail run past the abandoned camp, the description reads "If they monsters weren't careful, they'd tumble right into the ravine and smash themnselves to bits on Highstones"- likely they meant the 'Highrock' as Highstones is far away from the ThunderClan camp. *Squrrielpaw easily opens the catch to the cage when freeing Leafpaw from the monster, but without any instruction she shouldn't know how. *Firestar is mistakenly called dark red. *Firestar claims he and Ravenpaw have been through so much together, specifically referencing the death of Bluestar, yet Ravenpaw was not present for this. *The description reads at one point, "was waiting for the sickening crunch of fur and bone" but only bone would make a crunching sound, while fur would not likely make much noise even if crushed. *StarClan is spelt as two seperate words ("Star Clan"). Starlight *Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. *Whitetail is mistakenly referred as still being an apprentice, despite being called Whitetail and not Whitepaw. *The sun-drown place is mistakenly called the sun-drown water. *Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. *Belly fur is mistakenly used with a dash between the two words multiple times. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called Squirrelpaw when she has already received her warrior name. *Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes several times. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. *An underscore is mistakenly used instead of a dash in a sentence. *Birchkit asks "Can Toadkit and Applekit and Marshkit come too?", but this sentence is grammatically incorrect, as it should read "Can Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit come too?". *A sentence reads "...Leafpaw returned from an herb-gathering expedition..." when it should read "...Leafpaw returned from a herb-gathering expedition..." Twilight *Mothwing is mistakenly described with blue eyes. *Birchkit is mistakenly said to have a gray pelt. *Shrewpaw is mistakenly said to have died on the journey to the lake , when he died shortly before the Clans left the forest. *Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes at least twice. *Brackenfur is mentioned with ginger fur. *Willowpaw is mistakenly referred to as pale gray. *Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw after she had received her full medicine cat name. *Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. *At least twice, the word 'Clan' is not capitalized. *When Beechpaw falls ill, the description reads: "Mothwing prized open the apprentice's jaws, holding him firmly as he writhed to free himself." when it should say "Mothwing pried open the apprentice's jaws". *It says "Hi, Leafpool" when it should say "Hi, Leafpool,".Revealed in Twilight, page 98 Sunset'' *Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. *Mothwing is again said to have blue eyes. *Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Brambleclaw incorrectly states that he had never met his father alive. *Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. *Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm who was appointed to the patrol. *Firestar is mistakenly said to have seven lives left when he only has 5. *Tigerstar is called Tigerclaw. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "Leafpool stood with head bowed for a heartbeat..." when it should say "Leafpool stood with her head bowed for a heartbeat..." References and Citations }} Category:Reference